


When the Villain Falls (The Kingdoms Never Weep).

by BloomingBeaches



Series: Dream SMP Shenanigans [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Character Death, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Orphan Floris | Fundy, Starvation, Villain Floris | Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingBeaches/pseuds/BloomingBeaches
Summary: Fundy doesn't cry when the villain of his world falls. He doesn't let himself.Until he does, when blood is spilled on his hands. He does, when a white mask falls to the ground. He does, when he realizes who the real villain was.He does cry, he lets the tears fall, he lets himself weep, as the kingdom celebrates their villain's death.~~~If any cc mentioned in this fic expresses discomfort with anything in this fic, i will delete it without hesitation in respect of them and their wishes!! Also, everything in this fic is based off of the cc's characters in the Dream SMP and not the actual content creators!!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149860
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	When the Villain Falls (The Kingdoms Never Weep).

Fundy watched as a sword was driven through his father’s guts. He didn’t weep, he refused to. His father meant nothing to him, and he’d stand by that statement.

So what if he was called heartless for it? His father was never kind to him, never showed him the love that he knew he deserved.

He watches as his father is never given a burial but Schlatt is.

The villain has fallen, and the people have weeped. But not for the villain, no.

They weeped for a man who drank himself to death. They weeped for a man that had just found his son again. The people weeped for a man who deserved it, despite his wrong-doings.

And Fundy was okay with that. He was okay with his father not receiving a funeral, but he wasn’t okay with his father coming back as a ghost. 

Why should Fundy have to watch as his father’s ghost tries to fix a relationship that was never there in the first place? Why would he have to explain to the ghost, over and over and  _ over _ again, that there was nothing to fix. That he couldn’t fix it no matter how hard he tried.

Yeah, maybe he was a bit heartless, but could you really blame him? 

Fundy watched as Quackity mourned his fiancé. Fundy as Niki mourned a man that took everything from her. Fundy watched as Tubbo mourned the father he never had but would’ve liked to have in his life. Fundy watched as  _ Technoblade _ mourned a man who brought a country to his knees to pray before him.

But no one mourns the villain. No one mourns the man who destroyed their home more than once. Nobody mourned a man so lost in his own head unless they were absolutely crazy.

He guesses that maybe Phil and Tommy were absolutely crazy, then.

Fundy was forced to watch as Phil kept the same sword that destroyed his eldest son on him as a reminder of what he did. He was forced to watch as Tommy picked up the old, musty leather jacket that his older brother always wore. Fundy watched as Tommy and Phil cried, hugging the still-bleeding body after they’d defeated two withers. Fundy watched Tommy slip on that old, musty, long leather jacket and hug himself until he fell asleep from his own grief and tears.

Fundy watched the world crumble around him as no one mourned the man who blew up their country. He watched as the world mourned a man who deserved it, watched as they mourned a lesser evil of two.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he watched Eret promise to adopt him and then fail to show up to sign the papers. Tears spilled from his eyes as his once-wagging tail drooped low as he walked home in the rain, a ghost holding an umbrella floating along behind him as he tried to cheer up the crying man. 

Why should he pretend to care for the man who took everything from him? Why should he pretend to do what everything thinks he should: mourn his father?

What reason has his father given him to mourn?

_ What reason _ has Wilbur given Fundy?

It doesn’t take long to find the answer: nothing. No answers have been given. No questions have been answered. No questions have been asked, so he himself gives no answers.

Fundy watches as Tommy walks around with pride, an old, musty, long leather jacket draped upon his shoulders. Fundy watches as Phil leaves L’Manberg, tears spilling from his eyes as Technoblade meets him at the Nether Portal.

He watches silently, with abject horror, as he realizes that the villain wasn’t his father.

Fundy watches as he realizes that he was the villain, watches as he realizes that everyone’s turned against him.

Fundy watches as Ranboo yells at him.

Fundy doesn’t let tears spill down his face. He won’t let himself cry, not after he refused to mourn his father.

Tears still spill, though, as he watches the invitations for George and Dream’s wedding be handed out. Tears spill as he thinks about what he could’ve done differently.

Tears spill from his eyes as he thinks about why Eret didn’t want him, why Wilbur didn’t want him, why  _ Phil _ , a man who took in even the most peculiar, didn’t want him.

Tears spill from his eyes as blood falls upon his hand and a white mask falls to the ground.

Tears spill from his eyes as he’s locked up in a prison meant for Dream.

There’s blood on his hands that he can’t quite rid his eyes of.

A picture of Dream’s grave is placed in his cell, as a reminder that he’s the villain.

He’s fed once a day. He’s forced to listen as Karl talks about everything he can’t have, everything he’ll never be able to see. He’s forced to listen as Sapnap and George and Quackity spit insults at him for killing their friend. Fundy’s forced to listen to his growling stomach as he starves.

Tears spill from his eyes as his father’s ghost hands him blue dye and says “You look like you’ve been sad lately. Have some blue!” with his wide smile.

When the news releases that Fundy’s dead, starved by himself, the kingdom doesn’t mourn nor does it weep. Candles aren’t lit. Instead, cheers are passed around

For the kingdom’s villain has fallen.


End file.
